Yugioh! DE - Episode 175
Judgment II Synopsis Connor draws and immediately enters his Battle Phase. He reminds Marlon that "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" gains 300 ATK when she attacks, and he has her attack and destroy "Manticore of Darkness". Marlon's Life Points fall to 2900. Connor notes that Marlon doesn't have any other cards in his hand, so he cannot exploit "Manticore's" effect at the end of the turn aside from the remaining facedown monster. He orders "Wulf" to destroy it. The destroyed monster is revealed to be "Nimble Momonga" whose effect increases Marlon's Life Points by 1000 and allows him to summon two more of his Deck in facedown Defense Position. Connor groans but says he knew it should not have been this easy. At the end of Connor's turn, Marlon sends one of his "Nimble Momonga" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Manticore" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Card of Safe Return" remains on the field, and it allows Marlon to draw a card. "Jain" proceeds to mill the top two cards of Connor's Deck. Connor reveals a new "Lightsworn" was milled, his "Felis, Lightsworn Archer" and her effect allows Connor to Special Summon her in Defense Position. Marlon draws and privately, he'd like to get rid of "Felis" due to her defense but he needs to focus on Connor's offense at the moment. Marlon Flip Summons "Nimble Momonga". He has “Nimble Momonga” attack “Wulf”, and it is overpowered and destroyed, costing Marlon 1100 damage but “Nimble Momonga” helps Marlon recover by 1000. Marlon announces the reason for his ramming tactic. He activates “Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest” in his Graveyard, banishing two copies of “Nimble Momonga” from his Graveyard to Special Summon it in Attack Position. Marlon then draws one card. “Yellow Baboon” and “Manticore” wage a twin attack, destroying “Jain” and “Wulf” respectively. Connor begins his next turn. He draws and activates "Charge of the Light Brigade" to mill the top 3 cards of his Deck then add Level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monster to his hand from his Deck. He chooses "Shire, Lightsworn Spirit". Connor then summons “Shire”. Connor reveals to Marlon that "Felis" is a Tuner monster, which surprises everyone as up to this point, Connor has never publicly performed a Synchro Summon. There aren't any records of his "Lightsworn" monsters being Synchro or Tuner monsters until now. Connor tunes “Shire” with “Felis” to Synchro Summon his Spirit Partner, “Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn” in Attack Position. The crowd is stunned by Connor's new monster. Connor insists his monster's effect is even greater. Connor uses “Michael’s” effect to pay 1000 LP to banish a card on the field. Connor admits each of Marlon's cards are dangerous and valid targets, but he decides on “Yellow Baboon” to rid Marlon of his strongest monster and be done with its revival effect due to the slew of Beasts building in his Graveyard. Connor then has “Michael’ attack and destroy “Manticore”. In his second main phase, Connor activates “Michael’s” second effect to return “Jain”, “Wulf”, “Lumina”, “Shire”, "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel", and “Felis” from his GY to his Deck and then gain 1800 LP, 300 LP for each monster returned. Connor enjoys 3200 Life Points. Connor ends his turn and "Michael" mills the top 3 cards of his Deck. Connor reveals that two special cards were milled: "Lightsworn Judgment" and "Flickering Sunshine". "Lightsworn Judgment” allows Connor to add “Judgment Dragon” to his hand from his Deck. Then, Flickering Sunshine" inflicts 900 damage to Marlon, 300 damage for each card milled with itself. Marlon is down to 2600. Marlon uses “Manticore’s” effect to discard “Gyaku-Gire Panda” and Special Summon it from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Marlon draws one card and Connor promises that "Card of Safe Return" is being banished next. Marlon activates “Wild Nature’s Release” and targets “Manticore” who gains ATK equal to its DEF but it is destroyed during the End Phase. “Manticore” uses its new 3300 ATK to attack and destroy “Michael”, meaning Connor will not be banishing any more of his cards. "Manticore” is destroyed at the end of Marlon's turn, but he comes right back when Marlon discards “King Tiger Wanghu” . Marlon draws one card. Connor draws. He then activates “Solar Recharge” discarding “Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior” to draw two cards and mill the top 2 cards of his Deck. Connor announces that he has at least 4 different “Lightsworn” monsters in his Graveyard: "Garoth", "Michael", "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" and "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin". Connor explains that "Lyla" was among the many milled from his Deck earlier in his duel but he did not return it to the Deck with "Michael's" as he anticipated this upcoming move. Connor explains that when he has has at least 4 different “Lightsworn” monsters in his Graveyard he can Special Summon “Lightsworn Dragon” from his hand in Attack Position. The Lightsworn deity emerges on the field with a mighty roar. Connor activates “Judgment Dragon’s” effect to pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field. The roar from the dragon aims to obliterate everything, but "Manticore of Darkness" still stands. Connor demands to ask how until Marlon reveals “Heiwa” on his field. which prevents his monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn and he does not take any effect damage this turn as well. However, all of Marlon’s Spell/Traps are still destroyed. Connor mentions that Marlon has had that facedown card since the start of the duel and never triggered it. He must have been waiting to time the move perfectly, but Connor reminds Marlon that still as his monster's actual attack. First, Connor summons “Ehren, Lightsworn Monk“. Judgment Dragon” attacks and destroys “Manticore” with a blast of light, and “Ehren” attacks directly leaving Marlon with 300 Life Points. He sets one card. During the End Phase, “Judgment Dragon” and “Ehren” mill the top seven cards of Connor’s Deck and Marlon discards “Berserk Gorilla” to Special Summon “Manticore” from his GY in Attack Position. Marlon draws and activates "The Shallow Grave" to allow both players to Special Summon a monster from their GY in facedown Defense Position. Marlon Special Summons “The Trojan Horse” and Connor Special Summons "Michael". Marlon explains "The Trojan Horse's" effect that allows it to be treated as two sacrifices for an EARTH monster. Marlon subsequently sacrifices “The Trojan Horse” as two tributes as well as "Manticore" to Tribute Summon “Beast King Barabos”. Since “Barabos” was summoned with three tributes, Marlon uses its effect to destroy all cards Connor controls. Kyle excitedly says this will clear Connor's field to allow Marlon a direct attack to win the duel. "Barabos" pounds his mighty spear into the ground that releases a shock wave to destroy all but Connor reveals his own facedown "Breakthrough Skill" which allows him to negate “Barabos's” effects. The power of Connor's trap summons a demon that stops the surging impact of Barabos' staff. However, Marlon reveals the second effect of "Heiwa" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate a card effect that target a monster he controls. Since "Breakthrough Skill" targets "Barabos", Marlon can negate its effect. As such, the surge of "Barabos" spear continues and it destroy all cards Connor controls. Marlon believes the duel is won and wages a direct attack with "Barabos". "Barabos" charges and aims to spear Connor but a ghostly shadow protects him, and "Barabos" collides with the ghostly shield. Connor reveals that he had a second "Necro Gardna" in his Graveyard and he banishes it to negate "Barabos's" attack. However, "Barabos" doesn't let it. It keeps trying to pierce through "Necro Gardna's" defense. Connor thinks its a glitch in the system 5but still tells Marlon to call of his monster. Marlon refuses because he has one last trick. "Barabos" begins to shatter "Necro Gardna's" defense to Connor's surprise. Marlon reveals that he has played “Double or Nothing” from his hand. Marlon explains that he can use the card when his attack is negated. Its effect doubles "Barabos's” ATK to a massive 6000 and allows him to attack again. As such, "Barabos" finally pierces through "Necro Gardna" and strikes Connor in a direct attack, reducing his Life Points to zero. Marlon wins the duel. Marlon bends over in shock that he won, defeating one of the best duelists in the world, but his fellow classmates especially the Slifer Red cheer for him valiantly. The Slifers clear a path to make way for Connor who extends his hand to Marlon in congratulations. Marlon gets up and returns the handshake and the boys thank each other for a fine duel. Cameron and his friends exit the main building and stumble into the commotion. Cole casually asks what's going on, and a Ra student says that Marlon has defeated Connor. Kyle is especially happy and excited for Marlon and jumps into the ground to find and congratulate him. Shy and Cole exchange thoughts on being surprised and not being surprised, considering that Marlon has demonstrated tremendous skill with and without his former Bujin monsters. Cole asks if Cameron is going to personally congratulate his friend but Cameron declines, saying he shouldn't congratulate those on doing what they are expected to do. Shy incredulously asks if Cameron actually expected Marlon to win. Cameron offers a modest shrug that doesn't truly answer the question. Since it's the end of the school day, Cole wants to go back to his dorm and jump in the pool. Cameron says they have exams to study for, which Cole blatantly intends to put off to the last minute. Before the trio can completely make their way to the Obelisk Dorms, Clarissa comes running from the Obelisk White Dorms and intercepts them with imperative news. Featured Duel: Connor Disoto vs. Marlon Grealish *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Connor has 2700 LP and no cards in his hand. He controls "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" (1800/1200) equipped with "Lightsworn Sabre" ("Jain": 1800 > 2500/1200) and "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" (2100/200). Both are in Attack Position. He has one set Spell/Trap. Marlon has 3400 LP and no cards in his hand. He controls "Manticore of Darkness" (2300/1000) in Attack Position and a set monster. He has one set Spell/Trap and Continuous Spell: "Card of Safe Return". Turn 5: Connor “Jain” gains 300 ATK (“Jain”: 2500 > 2800/1200) as it attacks and destroys “Manticore” (Marlon 3400 > 2900). “Wulf” attacks and destroys Marlon’s facedown monster, revealed to be “Nimble Momonga” (1000/100). “Nimble Momonga” then allows Marlon to Special Summon two more copies of “Nimble Momonga” from Deck in facedown Defense Position. In addition, “Nimble Momonga” increases Marlon’s LP by 1000 (Marlon 2900 > 3900). During the End Phase, “Jain” mills the top two cards of Connor’s Deck and Marlon sends a copy of “Nimble Momonga” from his field to the GY to Special Summons “Manticore” in Attack Position. Marlon draws one card. “Felis, Lightsworn Archer” (1100/2000) is revealed to have been milled from Connor’s Deck, so he can Special Summon it from his GY in Defense Position. Turn 6: Marlon Marlon Flip Summons "Nimble Momonga". “Nimble Momonga” attacks “Wulf”, and it is overpowered and destroyed (Marlon 3900 > 2800). “Nimble Momonga” then increases Marlon’s LP by 1000 (Marlon 2800 > 3800). Marlon activates “Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest” (2600/1800) in his GY, banishing two copies of “Nimble Momonga” from his GY to Special Summon it in Attack Position. He draws one card. “Yellow Baboon” and “Manticore” attacks and destroy “Jain” and “Wulf” respectively (Connor 2700 > 2600 > 2400). Turn 7: Connor Connor activates "Charge of the Light Brigade" to mill the top 3 cards of his Deck then add "Shire, Lightsworn Spirit" to his hand from his Deck. Connor Normal Summons “Shire” (400/1400). Connor tunes “Shire” with “Felis” to Synchro Summon “Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn” (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Connor activates “Michael’s” effect to pay 1000 LP (Connor 2400 > 1400) to banish “Yellow Baboon”. “Michael’ attacks and destroys “Manticore” (Marlon 3800 > 3500). Connor activates “Michael’s” second effect to return “Jain”, “Wulf”, “Lumina”, “Shire”, "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel", and “Felis” from his GY to his Deck and then gain 1800 LP (Connor 1400 > 3200). During the End Phase, "Michael" mills the top 3 cards of Connor's Deck. One of the milled cards was “Lightsworn Judgment” which allows Connor to add “Judgment Dragon” to his hand from his Deck. Another milled card was "Flickering Sunshine" whose effect inflicts 900 damage to Marlon (Marlon 3500 > 2600). Marlon uses “Manticore’s” effect to discard “Gyaku-Gire Panda” and Special Summon it from the GY in Attack Position. Marlon draws one card. Turn 8: Marlon Marlon activates “Wild Nature’s Release” and targets “Manticore” who gains ATK equal to its DEF (2300 > 3300/1000) but it is destroyed during the End Phase. “Manticore” attacks and destroys “Michael” (Connor 3200 > 2500). During the End Phase, “Manticore” is destroyed and Marlon uses its effect to discard “King Tiger Wanghu” and Special Summon it from the GY in Attack Position. Marlon draws one card. Turn 9: Connor Connor activates “Solar Recharge” discarding “Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior” to draw two cards and mill the top 2 cards of his Deck. Connor has at least 4 different “Lightsworn” monsters in his GY, which allows him to Special Summon “Lightsworn Dragon” (3000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Connor activates “Judgment Dragon’s” effect to pay 1000 LP (Connor 3500 > 2500) to destroy all other cards on the field. Marlon activates “Heiwa” to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn and he does not take any effect damage this turn. However, all of Marlon’s Spell/Traps are still destroyed. Connor Normal Summons “Ehren, Lightsworn Monk“ (1600/1000). Judgment Dragon” attacks and destroys “Manticore” (Marlon 2600 > 1900) and “Ehren” attacks directly (Marlon 1900 > 300). He sets one card. During the End Phase, “Judgment Dragon” and “Ehren” mill the top 7 cards of Connor’s Deck and Marlon discards “Berserk Gorilla” to Special Summon “Manticore” from his GY in Attack Position. Turn 10: Marlon Marlon activates "The Shallow Grave" to allow both players to Special Summon a monster from their GY in facedown Defense Position. Marlon Special Summons “The Trojan Horse” (1600/1200) and Connor Special Summons "Michael". Marlon sacrifices “Manticore” and uses “The Trojan Horse” as two tributes to Tribute Summon “Beast King Barabos” (3000/1900). Since “Barabos” was summoned with three tributes, Marlon uses its effect to destroy all cards Connor controls. “Barabos” attacks directly. Connor activates a second "Necro Gardna" in his GY, banishing it to negate the attack. Marlon activates “Double or Nothing” from his hand to double “Barabos's” ATK (3000 > 6000) during the Damage Step only and allow it to attack again. (Connor 2500 > 0). Marlon wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Marlon's Duels